What a surpriseNOT
by x-Belle-knows-kev-x
Summary: this is the second chapter about kari and kevin..its been 1 12 years since kevin left. what happens when he comes back? does he?


It has been exactly 1 and a half years since Kevin left. Everday day for a year I waited by my home phone and my cell phone for him to call me. After that I gave up. I tried to move on but somehow he's still inside me, somewhere and I believed he would come back for me and I believed that he would call me. What hurts the most is that he promised. HE PROMISED ME! And he's never broken a promise with me since we were younger and that really hurts me. I mean he was now broken up from his band blind and now they have a new drummer that I doesn't remind me of Kevin.  
I gave up on Kevin, after the one year that he left me, I thought that this whole little thing is over. I don't want to see watch or hear about him anymore. The really hurtful thing that really pissed me off was I heard he called these other guys and yet he still hasn't called me, That really pissed me off so effing bad. But I moved on, I think. I was at home blasting the music to Metallica, I then hear a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?" I say as I start to head bang to the music and tap my pencil from my homework. "It's your mother." My mom says.  
"Oh, come in." I get up and lower the sound. "So, what's up mom"  
"I heard a rumor-" She says but I cut her off.  
"Well, good job mom, I'm very happy for you. Can you go now, I'm kind of doing my homework." I tell her and start to push her out of my room.  
"It's about Kevin." She turns around and faces me.  
"Really? What about?" I said excitedly while I saw my mom grow a smirk on her face I caught my action, "I mean-Yeah, so what about him." I say in a bored tone trying to cover up my excitement, remember I'm on this thing where I'm supposed to be moved on.  
"Nothing, just that he's well coming here." I got this excited look for like a second and then I slumped back down and sat on my bed.  
"I don't care anymore, Kevvy's old news. I don't care about him anymore." I lean back and fall on my bed.  
"Well, Okay then, whatever you say honey. Have fun doing your homework." My mom, she's so cool. I love her. When she finally closed the door I sprang up from my bed and raised up the volume to Metallica 'My friend Misery' and started to jump up and down that Kevvy's coming back! I was so happy. But then when the song ended, I just remembered, I'm supposed to be mad at Kevin and not care that he's home. I tried to keep my cool and just went about doing my homework in which I couldn't concentrate in. The next day there was this buzz going around, I don't get too involved in that kind of crap. So I walked down the hallway, my book and my very secrective notebook wrapped tightly with my arms around my chest and walking alone in the hallway. And since Kevvy wasn't there, I had no one really to talk to. I mean I have like alot more friends but I don't feel like talking to them. Actually I'm friends with like the whole population of Sophomores, Freshmans,Juniors, and Seniors in Highland Park High I pretty much know the whole High School, I'm rather friendly ever since Kevin left in 8th grade and left me alone for High School. But whatever, that's besides the point.  
People were staring at me and then whipsering. I kind of looked around wondering what the heck was going on. I saw Wyott to the side and went over to him, "Hey Wyott"  
"Hey Kari, what's up?" He asks me as he gets his stuff out of his locker.  
"Do you have any idea what is wrong with this school?" I say quickly and annoyed.  
"You mean how almost everyone in the school is not a virgin and smoke crack." I smack him in the arm. "What do you mean"  
"Everyone has been staring at me? All freaking day there have been stares and whispers. I hate stares and whispers! Unless it's some cute guy that is staring at me and whispering that I'm hot. Other than that, It's starting to irritate me and creep me out!" He sighs as I freak out at him.  
"You mean you have no idea what's goin on in this school?" I nod furiously. "You're very clueless you know that?" I nod no. "Well, walk with me, talk with me. I mean we both have Bio next period, come on lab partner"  
"I'm not even in the same class as you, I'm in Honors Bio." But he still holds out his arm and I link with it. "So would you like to tell me big boy." He gives me a weird look. "What"  
"What's up with the big boy comment?" I roll my eyes.  
"Can you tell me now!" I ask annoyed.  
"Wow, you really don't have a clue of what's going on." He sighs.  
"NO duh superman. WYOTT tell me before I smack you again." I say as I stop in front of my Bio class.  
"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you." He says with his head down.  
"What! Why?" I pouted.  
"He called me today, maybe since you are clueless about everything, he'll fill you in." He says as he walks off towards his classroom.  
"Wait! Who he"  
"What who?" He responded.  
"Who he?" I ask again.  
"YOU'RE CONFUSING ME! Just go to class!!!" He tells me and goes into the classroom. I then noticed I was the only person left in the hallway and that the bell ran already. I walked in my classroom right as my teacher was in a middle of saying something.  
"Nice for you to join us Miss. Williams." He says with that voice that the teachers say with all the time.  
"Sorry, uh girl problems." I murmur. I was about to go to my seat when I saw someone was in my seat. "Uh sir, where's my seat?" I ask as I just stood there dumbly.  
"I made a new seating chart and since you weren't in class I guess I must have missed you. You can take the one in the back." He points to the back.  
"But sir, I won't have a Lab partner." I say truthfully.  
"Well, since you think you can come in class late you might as well be able to work on your own. Now sit Miss. Williams." What the hell! What does being late have to do with working alone. I just walk to the back of the class annoyed. Mr. Flatbottom, I hate him. 2 hours in this class is hell to me. I sat there dazed with my hand holding up my head trying to keep me from falling asleep. Right now, I would rather be doing something fun. Like, ditching school and taking a day off. Go to the movies, go play pranks on people, go sit in the woods and write or go to the woods and find the spot me and Kevin sat inb a year and half ago. But I don't want to think about Kevin. Ever since he never called me for just a hello while i waited day and night for him.  
I was falling asleep when all of a sudden I hear rustling feet and girls screaming. I wake up instantly and I find this big group crowding around the door. I didn't want to get up because I'm as lazy as my dog Congo. Then the crowd starts to shift as I start to drift off to sleep with my head falling down.  
Then there was this sort of scream that woke the stuff out of me and when I brought my head up it literally collided with someone's jaw. It hurt like hell, like someone piercing your ear non-professionally. I grabbed my head and yelled OW really loudly as did the person I hit. "Gosh! What's your problem?" I say while rubbing my head vigourously trying to ease the pain.  
"I should be asking you that question. You have a hard head!" A voice so familiar to me said rudely.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Hard Jaw!" I say back at him. "What were you doing hovering over me like that?" I say as I still rub my head furiously but I still didn't look up at him to see who it was.  
"Well, what were you doing sleeping in class and all of sudden jolting up?" He says to me firmly.  
"Well, do you need to get into everyone's freaking business! I mean, hello, wouldn't you wake up abruptly after someone screams their head off!" I snap at him. "Jeez!" I say angrily and finally look up at the person I bumped my head against. When I turned to look at him my jaw literally dropped, I couldn't believe my eyes, and my head just all of a sudden got a sharp pain. "K-kevin?" I stuttered and i cursed myself in the end for stuttering.  
"Kari." He says with open arms. I was about to jump up and jump on him but I restrained myself. Instead I got up and crossed my arms and gave him the attitude look. He gave me a weird look back and shly put his hands done. "Surprise?" He says in a questionably. "What a surprise. NOT!" I say to him as i purse my lips together again pretty pissed at him. He hesitated a moment before saying something.  
"Mr. Flatwood can we please be excused. I got an off campus pass for Ms. Williams over here." He lifts up the pass to show Mr. Flatbottom. "Very well then Kevin, since I like you, and not her." I sneered at him. "Then I will let you take her, it's not like she made any difference to our class." As Kevin pulled me away, dragging me by the arms, I shot daggers with my eyes at Mr. Flatbottom. I gave him a very evil look. I hate Honors Bio, I would have liked it but Mr. Let's pick on Kari everyday is annoying me. Finally we were outside of the school, in the freezing cold, it's winter, I see my breath. "Kevin! I'm freezing! Couldn't we have at least just stopped by my locker!" I literally yell at him while my teeth were chattering. "I got that all covered." He pulls out my hat, jacket, and scarf. I couldn't help but grab it put it on and murmur, "Thanks." As I rub my hands together to get them warm. Now there was this weird silence, usually our silences weren't weird, they were more enjoyable ones. "Why'd you bring me out here?" I say annoyed.  
"Aren't you happy to see your best friend?" He smiles, I couldn't. I had to remember what he did to me.  
"Actually, nope not at all." I turn to look up.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks me as he turns me around to face me.  
"You! That's what's wrong with me!" I yell to him as I get up and walk down the steps.  
"What did I do now?" He asks me as he follows me.  
"You promised! That's what YOU did and You couldn't even keep it! I trusted your word and I got nothing!" I say angrily to him. "What did I promise!" I turn right at him, he grew but I tried to stoop up to his level by stepping a couple stairs up to go face him, face to face. "You can't even remember what you Promised! And I called you my best friend!" I seriously felt like I was on the verge of tears but I wouldn't.  
"Would YOU TELL ME ALREADY"  
"You promised to call me! YOU PROMISED! And what did i get from you?" I paused for him to answer but he just kept quiet. "Exactly! I got NOTHING! You didn't call your best friend, you didn't write, you didn't do anything! I waited by the phone day and night for a year! YES a WHOLE freaking year! I hoped you called and I waited for you! I WAITED for you! But i still got nothing. So all I have to say Kevin, Thank you! Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for calling me everyday. Thank you for crushing my soul. And thanks for not being able to trust you much anymore." I say to him truthfully and stomp up the stairs back into the hallway of the school. He hesistated for a moment before running up and yelling my name to come back. I was seriously pissed off at him. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Listen to me." He was all up on my face. I had to step back. "Just listen. I know all the things you said were probably true." I cross my arms and nod urging him to continue. "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry and that I was wrong." We were already outside for some reason, I guess we were walking while talking. "Would you please forgive me?" He gives me those big brown puppy dog eyes of him that I can never resist and he knows that's my freaking weakness. I tried so hard to not give him but I ended up hugging him.  
"Ok, I forgive you." And when I hugged him he kind of picked me up and spun me around and he did, we didn't really notice we were on like ice so. To say, I hurt now. But he hurts more. He ended up losing his footing and slipping back with me falling down on top of him as well. I couldn't help but laugh with him. We were on the icy ground, freezing cold and laughin our asses of. See, this is what I miss. We were still on the floor but he held his head up with his elbow and just stared at me intently while I was still in hysteric of fits. I finally notice him staring at me, "Kevin, you okay? What are you looking at?" I ask him as I kind of get up and look back at him.  
"Yeah. Nothing, just at how you've changed in over a year and a half." I couldn't help but become flushed for a second or two.  
"Thank you?" I asked confused wondering if this was a compliment or something bad. "It's a good thing. I promise." He quickly adds in. I go Ahhh, and then nod and finally get myself up. I help him up as well. 


End file.
